Asesino
by Calandry
Summary: Reto para el foro ¡Sientate! • Bankotsu tenía un pasado que ni el mismo Naraku sabía a la hora de revivirlo.


¡Hola! Tiempo sin publicar algo nuevo.

Vengo con un nuevo reto del foro "¡Sientate!" (Link en el perfil) Mi retadora es Fran (Sí, sabes que te odio c: ) y es sobre la película: "Sweeney Todd, el barbero diabólico de la calle Fleet"

Esto es un "basado", sólo por si alguien pregunta.

De antemano les informo que esta historia puede tener un ligero AU, dado que la historia pasada de los 7 guerreros no fue dicha (y si lo fue, nunca me enteré y miren que busqué la información).

¡Espero les guste!

* * *

**||Asesino||**

Esta era una historia que ni el mismo Naraku sabía antes de revivirlos.

Una historia que mostraba qué, implacable y frío como se le veía, el líder de los siete guerreros tenía una pisca de humanidad y sentimientos cuando todos creían, incluso cuando vivía como humano, que carecía de aquello. Porque, antes de ser reconocido en toda la nación como el líder de los más despiadados y eficaces asesinos, fue un niño con amigos y familia.

Y con Saki.

— ¡No hagas eso!

En grandes zancadas, la chica de unos doce años estaba detrás de él jalando de su cabello.

El susto fue tal que el pequeño y lastimado conejo escapó de sus manos hasta perderse en la maleza.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste! —le gritó él, casi una cabeza más bajo de estatura e intentando soltar su cabello de las fuertes manos de su amiga—. ¡Saki, sueltamente! ¡De todos modos morirá en algún momento de su vida! —intentó, sin mucho éxito, hacerle entender a la chica mayor su punto de vista.

¿Qué importaba que muriera hoy y no mañana? Él sólo lo hubiera hecho sufrir un poco, pero le hubiera dado una muerte digna. Sabía que algunos aldeanos simplemente los despellejaban vivos.

—Eres un tonto, Bankotsu —Saki lo soltó y lo empujó.

El niño cayó de bruces al suelo, lastimándose la barbilla.

— ¿Entonces puedo matarte ahora? Después de todo, morirás en algún momento —amenazó ella, poniendo un pie sobre su espalda y haciendo presión, evitando que pudiera levantarse—. Dime, Bankotsu, ¿Puedo matarte?

— ¡Estás loca! —gritó e intentó zafarse de ella nuevamente, pero Saki solía tener más fuerza que los niños de su edad— ¡Sólo intenta matarme y-

—Tú sólo intenta a volver a lastimar a un animal sin un fin específico y yo me encargaré de despellejarte vivo, mocoso.

Esperó paciente a que él dijera algo, pero los minutos pasaron en que guardó silencio absoluto. Ni siquiera se le oía sollozar –como siempre sucedía cuando algún niño terminaba bajo el poderoso pie de Saki. En un suspiro de derrotado, quitó su extremidad de sobre el chico y le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Bankotsu apartó sus manos de un manotazo, pero sólo logró que Saki se lo devolviera.

—Sabes que te quiero, Bankotsu, pero odio cuando te comportas como alguien que podrá matar en el futuro sin remordimientos —murmuró ella. Se acuclilló para poder quedar un poco a su altura y le sacudió las ropas y el rostro—. Toda vida es preciada, y todos deben morir cuando se supone que lo hagan.

—De todos modos alguien lo habría capturado, demonio o humano, y lo hará su cena —giró el rostro él, mostrando indiferencia.

—Tonto —murmuró, alargando la palabra a propósito para hacerla más molesta. Se puso de pie y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, de modo que su altura y posición se viera intimidante para el chiquillo. Sin embargo, Bankotsu no era un niño que se dejara intimidar, y ella lo sabía.

Soltando otro cansado suspiro, Saki acercó su rostro al de Bankotsu y miró el raspón que tenía en la barbilla.

—No es nada grave, sanará sólo —repuso la niña, sonriendo en grandes rasgos. Los ojos caoba se fundieron levemente con los azul grisáceo de Bankotsu, logrando que este retrocediera un paso, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado.

Aquella reacción ni siquiera sus padres lograban emplearla en él.

A veces se preguntaba si Saki tenía algún tipo de poder para lograr ponerlo en ese estado.

—Buen chico —sin saber el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la chica le acarició la cabeza como si acariciara a un hermano menor y le besó la frente limpia de cualquier signo.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se encendieron por primera vez con fuerza. Saki lo notó, soltó una pequeña risita juguetona y sus mejillas también se tiñeron levemente de rosa. Con una última advertencia, la chica volteó y caminó de regreso a la aldea.

Bankotsu tocó su frente con la yema de sus dedos, y acto seguido se frotó con fuerza, intentando con eso alejar la sensación y sentimientos que estaba teniendo.

Los arbustos se movieron levemente, pero no lo suficiente como para asustarlo. De entre las ramas salió un chico alto, delgado, trece años quizá. Sus ropas estaban recogidas por sobre su rodilla como si intentara mostrar algo que, como hombre, no era aceptado.

—Lo vi todo —Jakotsu sacudió las hojas de sus ropas y se acercó rápidamente al chico menor—. Iba a intervenir y ayudarte cuando te estaba dando una paliza, pero se veían tan románticos juntos —parpadeó, soñadoramente.

—No digas tonterías —bufó—. ¿Qué te sucedió? —preguntó al notar el labio hinchado de su amigo y algo de sangre salpicada en sus ropas—. ¿Te volvieron a molestar por ser algo rarito?

—Oh, no te preocupes, no es mi sangre —se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron allí de pie unos minutos, comentando las cosas que les habían pasado durante el día, cuando notaron el humo salir por entre los árboles, en dirección hacía la aldea. Ambos corrieron rápidamente, incapaces de pensar que quizá estaban corriendo hacía el peligro, hasta que lo vieron de frente.

Todo estaba en llamas. Cuerpos inertes sobres charcos de sangre. Hombres en caballos saqueando todo, apuñalando y degollando cuanta persona se cruzara en su camino. Se separó de Jakotsu en algún momento cuando cada uno fue en busca de sus padres. Ni siquiera tuvo que tener la intención de entrar en su cabaña. Las llamas salían por las ventanas expulsando un olor amargo y dulce a la vez, como si estuvieran cocinando carne.

Retrocedió dos pasos y tropezó con algún cuerpo y cayó. Golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo y sus sentidos se removieron lentamente, haciendo que todo diera vueltas y su cuerpo completo se acalambrara. Y, de pronto, y sin saber cómo, Saki estaba a su lado e intentaba arrastrarlo a algún lugar lejos de las llamas. Entonces, la escuchó gritar, escuchó las voces de unos hombres y de forma borrosa la vio sobre un caballo y cerró los ojos.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, las llamas ya se habían extinguido y sólo quedaba el olor a madera y hiervas quemadas. Jakotsu estaba a su lado, mirando el cielo con una expresión inescrutable.

—No quedó nadie —comentó, informándole lo sucedido mientras el menor estuvo inconsciente—. Ni siquiera una gallina.

— ¿Murieron todos? —se incorporó, sintiendo el dolor punzante en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

—No, se llevaron a algunas jóvenes. Creo que también se llevaron a una de mis hermanas —volvió a encogerse de hombros y se giró hacía su amigo, intentando leer su rostro—. ¿Vas a llorar?

—No —negó con la cabeza. Tenía un montón de sentimientos dando vuelta por su cuerpo, pero ninguno le ocasionaba ganas de llorar—. ¿Y tú?

—Ni siquiera me caían bien —bufó—. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

No lo sabía. Ninguno sabía nada. Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a caminar hacía algún lugar desconocido. Simplemente caminaron sin rumbo fijo por mucho tiempo.

* * *

El señor feudal ni siquiera tuvo el interés de mostrarse frente a ellos. Fue el mensajero, quien cargado de monedas y del mensaje, les explicó lo que tenían que hacer para conseguir el triple de lo que ahora les estaban entregando.

Bankotsu miró a sus hermanos, y aceptó el trato.

Esa misma tarde iban camino a la aldea de ladrones que atormentaban la región. Cuando el crepúsculo estaba en su punto máximo, mataron a la primera persona. El caos reinó en ese momento. Con un rostro de satisfacción, cada uno de los temidos siete guerreros mataron a cada aldeano, uno por uno, como si fueran piezas de un divertido juego. Quienes intentaron atacarlos, fueron quienes sufrieron más.

Dado un momento, y mientras esperaba sentado cerca de un árbol a que sus hermanos terminaran de jugar, Jakotsu se le acercó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Aquí estabas, hermano. Te busqué por todas partes. Tengo algo que decirte.

— ¿Qué es? —parpadeó—. ¿Alguna mujer bonita preguntó por mí? —sonrió, aunque sabía que ese no era el caso.

Jakotsu soltó una leve carcajada y negó.

—No adivinaras a quien encontr-

— ¡Bastardos! ¡Morirán!

De entre los árboles, un centenar de bandidos apareció con armas en las manos. Temblaban y estaban sucios, pero se veía en sus rostros la determinación de matarlos y vivir. El hombre afeminado los examinó uno por uno, buscando a alguien apuesto, pero sólo eran hombres grotescos y hediondos.

Mientras escuchaba los gritos agonizantes de los bandidos a un lado, el hermano mayor decidió volver a la aldea y ver que tal estaba todo.

Caminó por entre las llamas como si ellas no pudieran quemarle. Pateó un par de cuerpos para verificar que estuvieran completamente muertos, y cuando alguno se quejaba levemente, simplemente terminaba el trabajo.

De forma bastante predecible, sintió los torpes pasos de alguien a su espalda y esquivó sin problemas el filo de la espalda. Miró a la mujer frente a él. Sucia, desgastada y demacrada. Casi sintió que le iba a hacer un favor al matarla.

De la nada, como si hubieran salido de debajo de la tierra, un ejercito entró en los territorios de la aldea. Sus uniformes limpios, sus cabellos robustos y sus rostros afeitados los distinguían de forma segura de aquellos bandidos. Su mente comenzó a maquinar rápidamente. A lo lejos, vio que su hermano Mukotsu era el primero en caer capturado.

— ¡Es una emboscada! —gritó tan fuerte como pudo para que sus hermanos pudieran escucharlo.

Estaba listo para ir en aquella dirección cuando sintió los esqueléticos dedos de la mujer aferrarse a sus ropas.

—Yo creo que le conozco —susurró ella, sujetándole con más fuerza. Su voz era débil y rasposa—. Y-yo estoy segura, usted-

Se detuvo a mirarla sólo un segundo antes de blandir su alabarda y deslizarla, como cual pluma fina y suave, por el cuello de la mujer. Sus ojos se prendieron de los de ella antes de que los caobas perdieran el brillo de la vida. Observó la tersa piel antes de ser salpicada por su propia sangre. Y, cuando el cuerpo cayó, sin vida y divido, sintió que era sujetado por la espalda por diversas manos.

Su amada alabarda fue alejada de sus manos en sólo unos segundos, y su cuerpo fue reducido en otro.

Sus hermanos fueron traídos uno por uno, algunos incluso heridos de gravedad. Los obligaron a arrodillarse junto a él, con sus manos atadas en su espalda.

Uno de los capitanes del ejército se acercó a él y comenzó a explicarles la situación. Sintió que la sangre burbujeaba a medida que el sentimiento de traición crecía en él. Los hombres a los que les había servido todo este tiempo por algo de dinero, estaban traicionándolos. Y, como si ellos fueron los justos sólo porque sus manos jamás se mancharon de sangre, leían ante ellos todas las razones que tenían para ser asesinado en ese mismo lugar.

Jakotsu decidió ignorar lo que los hombres decían y su vista fue hasta el suelo, donde yacía el cuerpo de la mujer aún tibio. Sus ojos y su boca se abrieron en el acto.

—Hermano, Bankotsu —susurró. El líder le miró de reojo—. Saki.

— ¿Qué? —giró su rostro de lado. Frente a él, el hombre seguía con su discurso de dios superior.

—Ella —movió su cabeza para señalar. Sus manos estaban atadas—. La muerta.

Bankotsu entonces volvió su rostro hacía su última victima que yacía en su propia poza de sangre. Sus ojos estaban abierto, inexpresivos de vida. Su boca entreabierta, con un hilo de sangre deslizándose entre los labios. Todo en su expresión perturbaría a quien fuese, pero él sólo pudo permanecer en silencio.

—Dijiste que estaba muerta —susurró. En algún punto de su reconocimiento, Ginkotsu y Kyokutsu habían sido degollados y sus cuerpos arrojados a un lado—. Bastardos.

—Pensé que la matarían eventualmente.

—Di tus últimas palabras, líder del infierno —sentenció el hombre frente a él.

El cuerpo de Jakotsu cayó inerte a su lado.

Bankotsu observó el cuerpo de sus seis hermanos, quienes habían estado junto a él todo este tiempo, y ahora estaban muertos.

Observó el cuerpo de Suki y levantó el rostro. Formó una despreocupada pero sádica sonrisa que logró sacarle un pequeño escalofrió a todos los presentes.

—Pueden matarnos a todos, pero volveremos desde el mismo infierno —juró.

— ¡Mátenlo!

En un último respiro, ni siquiera sintió el momento en que su cabeza fue separada de su cuerpo y caía, rodando, hasta quedar junto a la de la mujer.

"_Sabes que te quiero, Bankotsu, pero odio cuando te comportas como alguien que podrá matar en el futuro sin remordimientos "_

**|Nota autora:**

Esto es un gran LOL

Pensé mucho en qué personaje podría hacer para esto, y de alguna u otra manera Bankotsu era el apropiado para no caer en el AU, aunque, si llegué a caer un poco, tendrán que entenderme. En la historia de los siete guerreros hay muchos puntos en blanco, faltos de información. Y en mi intención de no convertir esto en un AU, traté con todas mis fuerzas de retratar al verdadero Bankotsu y, así mismo, intentar meterle ese cariño de la infancia.

Ahora, espero que les haya gustado. Y, sólo para los que digan que no encontraron las similitudes(?) les diré que tomé las escenas importantes de la película y las adapté (Por eso está _basada_).

Y eso.

Nos leemos en los comentarios.

Adiós~


End file.
